Puppets apprentice
by violentblossom
Summary: er ok this is my second story.. not good at summaries but basically sakura is sasori's apprentice
1. Chapter 1

Sabaku No Gaara - container to the one-tailed tanuke—was born underneath the full moon, there are many rumors about his birthing (1) sand devoured his mother after Gaara's birth (2) Gaara killed and/or ate his own mother and (3) the blood and bodily fluid released during birthing was soaked into the sand and melded into a baby girl identical to Gaara, his twin sister. The last of these rumors is true, Gaara's mother had only been carrying one child, when she had passed away the sand shifted and compacted together to form a baby girl, for her last wish was that she didn't want her son to grow up alone, she didn't want him to be hated; the great Suna Ryuu granted her wish by giving the newborn a sibling of the same age and same differences. Well not entirely the same, whilst Gaara is a container for a demon his twin is an actual demon who shares the same blood as him making them siblings, twins. The only differences in appearance were the girls hair color a lovely shade of pink whilst Gaara's was a dark red. The girl's name is Sabaku No Sakura; another physical difference between the two children was that she had abnormally sharp teeth and claws. An 'X' was carved across her face, going over the bridge of her nose. Nobody liked the demon twins, especially Sakura; they were both hated and looked down upon. They were teased, bullied and at times even ambushed. But they always ignored it and stuck together, that is until the Kazekage decided that she was a threat and had anbu escort her into the desert and leave her there.

"Gaara-kun!" called out a soft voice, a seven year old with petal pink hair ran out onto the balcony, there she saw another person attempt to assassinate her twin brother, growing angry she leaped at the man and dug her claws into his chest making him spurt out blood, then she ripped the mask off and gasped. "Y-yashamaru-san?" asked the red headed boy who the assassin was suppose to kill, Yashamaru glared at the twins, "You two are nothing but monsters! MONSTERS!" he yelled, the girl stepped forward, getting over her shock she swiped down killing him.

She turned to her twin and hugged him, "why Sakura-chan? Why would Yashamaru do that to us? He said he loved us!" cried Gaara, Sakura cried with him, "I don't know Gaara-kun, I don't know" just then anbu appeared "Sabaku no Sakura, the Kazekage has requested you to his office" said the anbu disappearing, Sakura stood anger in her eyes, "Gaara-kun, promise not to forget me" cried Sakura, confused Gaara nodded, Sakura hugged her brother before disappearing in a flurry of sand.

She reappeared in her father's office, "You called father?" she asked in a cool detached voice, "Yes, my anbu tells me you killed your uncle, is this true?" her father asked matching her detached voice. "Your anbu are correct." She said. Her father nodded and sighed, "You do realize you've committed treason? Child of mine or not, you are here by exiled, though I will be merciful and will not disown you. You are to leave within the hour, Sabaku no Sakura, you are now and forever a missing-nin." He declared, "understood father, I thank you for your merci, and hope we do not meet in the field for I fear your merci will leave. Good-bye father." She said disappearing into her room so she can grab a few clothes and her weapons. Then she teleported to the gates of Suna, "good-bye Gaara-kun" she whispered, running into the desert.

She ran for three hours when the hunter-nin started after her, she tried to avoid killing them but there were so many, she really didn't have a choice. Calling upon the sand she killed them all mercilessly, once done she couldn't help but think of her twin brother, _'poor Gaara-kun, he's all alone now.'_ She thought as she made her way across the desert not really caring where her feet took her, she was a part of the desert it couldn't hurt her. Five hours of walking later she came upon an oasis, taking a quick bath and drinking some water she decided to make camp for the night.

Now sitting under a sand cave she made she stared at her head band she had just received from the academy, sighing softly she took out a kunai and dragged it across the symbol of her old home, then under a spur of inspiration she carved the kanji for 'love' over the symbol for Suna. Tying her hitai-ate back around her waist she fell into a light meditative state, she like her brother cannot sleep, but not for the same reasons. Whilst Gaara cannot sleep because of Shukaku, Sakura cannot sleep because if she did then someone will attempt to seal her away to the demon realm. Sakura is no carrier to a demon, she herself is a demon. Her demon form is a pale pink and red dragon.

Hearing some bombs in the distance she immediately went into defensive mode, crouching low near the ground she took out a couple shurriken and sent a wave of chakra to sense any threat. What she ended up sensing were two people fighting, one of them was a puppeteer she could tell by how he molded his chakra into strings. The other was a bomber, by how he quickly releases his chakra at one certain point at the same time. Curios she snuck in to get a closer view of the battle occurring, amazed at the skill at which they fought she noticed their cloaks, black with red clouds.

"akatsuki" she whispered, the two fighters froze and disappeared only to reappear on either side of her.

"Look what we got here, un" said the blonde one, his eyes a sky blue that twinkled with mischief,

"kill her" ordered the red head, Sakura glared at him and tensed

"what? Why? Sasori she is adorable! A true piece of art,un!" deemed the blonde who kept eyeing Sakura up and down. The red head named Sasori sighed,

"What is your name girl." he ordered, Sakura stood as tall as she could in her six year old form

"Sabaku no Sakura." She said, the blonde and Sasori stared at her as if she had a third head.

"Sakura-chan, un, aren't you pretty far from home, un?" asked the blonde, whose name she had yet to learn. Sakura calculated her chances of survival if she were to tell them verses not telling.

"I am missing-nin, I don't have home." She said simply, the akatsuki members faces were of shock and disbelief

"How old are you?" asked Sasori,

"Six" answered Sakura

"How are you even a ninja? Don't you start the academy at six,un?" asked the blonde

"I'm special, they called me a prodigy… among other names" whispered Sakura

"what other names did they call you Sakura-chan, un?"

"monster, demon, unworthy." Listed off Sakura

"why are you a missing ninja?" asked Sasori

"because I killed my uncle, that is considered treason sooo im now on my own, I actually just got back from killing the hunter nins" answered Sakura innocently,

"Oh Sasori can we keep her,un?" asked the blonde

"Deidara, you can't just ask me if we can keep her, first of all she is a person not a pet. Second of all we would need to ask leaders permission."

"Well let's at least take her to the base and ask, I promise to take care of her, un!" begged the blonde, while they kept arguing Sakura began to slowly back away and silently made a sand clone, once the clone was complete she turned and ran full speed in a random direction, trusting the desert to not lead her to any unwanted persons.

When she felt she was far enough away she dismissed the clone in order to conserve energy, and chakra. Sitting down she let her chakra seep into the sand and molded it into a gourd like her brothers once she had a reasonable amount of sand molded she took out a kunai and dragged it down her wrist, manipulating the blood out of veins she molded it with her sand so it was easier to control. '_There now it'll be easier to defend myself just like garra-kun!'_ she thought as she maneuvered the sand into the gourd. Then she hefted it up and continued to run into the desert.

It was a couple hours later when she began to tire, so she sat down and began to meditate whilst making a sand cover for herself. Still keeping on high alert she felt footsteps approaching her from behind, masking her chakra she hardened her sand dome so they can walk over her. What she didn't expect was for her sand dome to explode, she coughed as the smoke blew away and she searched for the offenders. Seeing a bit of blonde hair she sent her sand to attack, a blow came from behind but her sand blocked it. She turned to find a puppet, growling she destroyed it with a sand coffin_. 'These are s-class criminals; I need to step up my game without going into my demon form' _she thought as she defended herself from another puppet, sticking her hand into the ground she sent out a wave of chakra, quickly molding it with her chakra she engulfed puppet after puppet until she had at least 23 then she crushed them all.

"Sasori stop, un. This girl can be of use of to us, un." Called out Deidara's voice, she looked up and saw him on a bird, growling she quickly sent sand so she can knock him down. But the bird was made for speed and evading all her attacks. "Sakura-san that's enough we just want to talk now." Said Sasori calmly, she eyed them warily but stopped nonetheless

"What is it you wish to speak to me about? I suggest you hurry I do not appreciate my time being wasted" ordered Sakura, Deidara began laughing from his bird while Sasori's eye twitched

"How would you like a home, food, sancturary if you will" offered Sasori

"I can get that anywhere, now cut the crap and lay down the real deal" said Sakura irritated,

"smart girl, how would like to become my apprentice, you have excellent chakra control perfect for manipulating puppets" tempted Sasori, Sakura took a seat in the sand and stroke it in thought

"that's an interesting offer, but what exactly entails to being your apprentice?" asked Sakura curiously

"you will always be at my side, and if I need you to do something you will do it. I will teach you all that you need to know about puppets and chakra manipulation. When in the akatsuki base you will be under my protection. Now what do you say little girl?" asked sasori impatiently, sakura stood and stuck out her hand but took it back quickly

"I'll agree, but you must also protect me from the demon sealers" pleaded sakura, confused sasori nodded and sakura shook his hand smiling.

"Oi, why you need protecting from demon sealers, un?" asked deidara who lowered his bird, sighing sakura sat on the sand and motioned for the others to do so, once they did sand locked them in place

"I apologize about the sand cuffs but it's necessary, let me explain, have you heard the rumors of the Subaku twins? Well I am one of them, though im sure that is obvious. People say that they are both demons, this is not true, my brother is only the container for the one-tailed beast, I on the other hand am a demon. I was made to keep my brother company and protect him, my mother sent a prayer to the suna ryuu and used her dying body to create me. My mother was human, my father is the suna ryuu, due to the fact they didnt make me in the universal way I am full demon, not half human. Demon sealers have this device which glows when a demon is in the proximity and they have the ability to paralyze the demon. The weaker ones are turned into summons, while the stronger ones can only be sent to the demon realm or sealed into a human. I am six years old, and not yet capable of breaking the paralization spells the place." Explained sakura, the criminals stared at her in shock before deidara cleared his throat,

"Ne sasori we can do that can't we, and with this information leader-sama will happily agree to her as your apprentice, yeah!" said Deidara excitedly

**alright folks thats all i gots for chapter one, hopefully i can post numero two soon . review please!**


	2. author note

**I hate to do this but i'm going through all the stories with this, this is going to be directed to you guys who've read this and/ or my other stories.. I want you guys to vote for which story you would like for me to continue. I'll have a poll on my profile for you to vote for your favorite. You may only choose one, this does not mean that the others will be discontinued. More like put on hold until I finish at least one story, please please vote. I'll keep the poll open until the end of September. Please help me and vote. **


End file.
